The present disclosure relates generally to the field of electronics, and more particularly to static control solutions.
Static electricity is an imbalance of electric charges on a material. Static build-up occurs as materials become polarized by gaining or losing electrons (e.g., through the triboelectric effect). The imbalance of electric charges may remain on a material until electrostatic discharge (ESD) occurs. ESD neutralizes opposite charged surfaces, typically through electron flow (e.g., electrical arcs). Lightning is an extreme example of ESD. For example, the electric potential between a cloud and the ground can be millions of volts, which may cause an electrical arc from the clouds to the ground.